


What I Need

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Roman only needs one thing.





	What I Need

“Do you wanna talk about—”

“Nope,” Roman snuggles up to you, comfortably crushing you within his arms and trying to let the day go, “I just wanna forget for now.”

You nuzzle his neck, caressing his forearms, “It might make you feel better, if we talked.”

“All I need is you to make me feel better.” He tilts your head towards him, lovingly running the back of his fingers along your cheek, “This is all I need.”

Smiling, you accept his kiss to your forehead and the peaceful silence that follows.


End file.
